After the Applause Dies Down
by Demon Wolfie
Summary: -DISCONTINUED! NO LONGER UPDATED!- Pietro tries- and fails- to kill himself, and Lance is determined to help him get better. There will be slash.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even sold my soul to the devil for a pack of Marlboros.  
  
A/N: Ahh... Now *this* is more like it. Angst. My personal specialty. As much fun as it was to have Pietro force Todd to take a bath, this is way more my speed. It is, again, in my happy little world where the Brotherhood is perfectly alright- no women, no betrayals, thus making life good. Er... ish. Good-ish.   
  
Warnings: Slash, Pietro-angst, language, suicide attempts, cutting... All the wonderful things you heard about in preschool.   
  
"spoken"  
  
'thought'  
  
~*~  
  
After the Applause Dies Down  
  
by Wolfie  
  
~Prologue~  
  
'I'm getting paler...'  
  
He stared down at his wrist, at the alabaster flesh and the blue veins beneath. He was trembling, if only slightly, trying to fight back the sickening urges that kept rising up within him. In his mind, he could still envision the last time he'd given in- the contrast of crimson on white, the sweet, searing pain... Lower lip caught between his teeth, he curled his arm in, against himself and shook his head.  
  
He wouldn't.  
  
He wouldn't.  
  
A single tear spilled down his cheek.  
  
"Pietro!"   
  
His small frame jerked in surprise and he quickly looked toward his bedroom door.  
  
"We're leavin'! If you're gonna ride with us, you better get your ass down here!!"  
  
He exhaled, barely aware he'd been holding his breath. Angrily, he wiped at the tear that had dared to fall, and then, at Quicksilver speed, grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs to where Lance waited in the Jeep.  
  
"Shotgun!" The snowy haired teen cried as he leapt over the door and into the passenger's side seat. Lance gave him an odd look, but said nothing, simply drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as Todd and Fred left the house at a much slower pace.  
  
"Man, I hate it when he does that," Todd was grumbling, glaring at Pietro as he got into the back seat with Fred. The speedster flashed a grin, then smacked the dashboard a few times.  
  
"Alright, alright! Let's go!"   
  
~*~  
  
Todd watched silently as Pietro chattered, a bright smile on the slightly older mutant's effeminate face. He couldn't help but feel that Pietro was acting... odd. Cheerful was fairly normal, but it seemed different that day. It was almost... too much. As if Pietro was overcompensating for... something. Todd wasn't completely sure. Sometimes he envied Pietro for his quick wit, and even quicker observances. Maybe, if he was smart like that, he'd be able to see what- exactly- was wrong.  
  
"You alright, Todd?" Fred asked, nudging the smaller boy gently. Todd gave a vague nod.  
  
"Yeah... Just thinkin'..."  
  
"Don't hurt yourself," He forced a smile.   
  
"Yeah, man. Don't worry," Slowly, he stood, taking his lunch and tray with him, "I got some shit to do... I'll see ya later," And with that, he left, not bothering to look back to see the confused looks on his friends' faces.   
  
"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Lance asked, looking down at the 'food' the cafeteria staff tried to convince him was edible. Fred didn't seem to be having too much trouble with it, but he wasn't so sure...  
  
"I dunno. We should keep an eye on him, though," Fred stated with a nod, "He's lookin' suicidal or somethin' like that," Pietro's gaze darkened imperceptably.   
  
"Nah. I'm sure he's fine. Probably just girl troubles..." Lance and Fred gave him an strange look, but then both shrugged, and let the subject go.   
  
~tbc~  
  
Whee. Ok, no- the slash won't be Pietro/Todd- just in case you got that impression. Really. I would never *ever* do that to poor Pie. ^_^'' Not that I don't love the Toad, but... Yeah. No.   
  
So, uh, review now, huh? Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames, however, are not. They will be laughed at, and then used to burn flamers at the stake. Review responsibly now! 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: ^_^ Yay! I got reviews! Not nearly enough... But, I suppose that's something we can work on, eh? ::ahem:: Anyhooters, the chapter titles will probably all be random (or maybe not so random) Evanescence lyrics. ^_^' Mostly cause I can't think of anything better... ::whistles innocently::  
  
~*~  
  
After the Applause Dies Down  
  
by Wolfie  
  
~*This Truth Drives Me Into Madness*~  
  
The school days seemed to drag on for eternity, each class longer than the last. It had been a week since Todd noticed Pietro's strange behavior. A week since he'd mentioned it to Lance. A week since Lance had waved it off as 'Pietro being a weirdo'.  
  
He still couldn't place the odd feeling he was getting, couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with the snowy haired teen. Only that something *was* wrong. Very wrong.  
  
He had neither the intestinal fortitute (1) nor the self assurity to actually ask Pietro himself. He didn't think the speedster would answer him honestly, anyway. He'd talk his way around it, out of it, and leave Todd more confused than he was to begin with.   
  
Which was why he'd gone to Lance. He needed only to ponder the situation for a few minutes to come to this conclusion. Lance was much closer to Pietro, and was able to decipher 'Pietro speak' better than anyone, but the rock-tumbler had merely shrugged it off.  
  
"Eh. He's just bein' a weirdo. Like usual."  
  
The thought made Todd frown. Did Lance not care? Or maybe he was just reading too much into Pietro's actions. Maybe he was wrong about the whole thing. Maybe...  
  
Maybe he had no idea.  
  
~*~  
  
Lance yawned, stretching back in his seat before looking back toward Pietro. They shared only one class over the course of the day- an advanced class for Pietro, and a repeated class for Lance- and didn't really see one another otherwise, except for lunch. But there had always been after school. Pietro was normally downstairs, in the kitchen or living room, chattering incesantly and driving them all nuts.   
  
But... he hadn't been lately. And during school hours- Todd was so right- he seemed like he was trying too hard to be cheerful. The grin he always flashed the girls in the class was forced, Lance could tell easily, even if those idiot girls couldn't. But he'd denied it when Todd brought it up. Why? Because he was afraid it might've been more serious than the younger mutant could even imagine.  
  
A small piece of paper bounced off of his forehead, snapping him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to glare at the offender, only to find Pietro smirking over his shoulder. With a frown, he picked up the little projectile and unfolded it.  
  
'Hey- I know I'm gorgeous and all, but if you don't stop staring, the teacher's gonna notice and we're both gonna get detention.'  
  
He blinked, then glanced back at Pietro. Stupid little brat. He quickly scrawled 'fuck you' over Pietro's neatly written words, and then tossed the paper over onto the younger teen's desk.  
  
~*~  
  
Todd dropped his backpack just inside the door, thankful to finally be out of that horrible school. But... Pietro. He was still worried. And, despite his earlier apathy, he could tell that Lance was too. Fred hadn't seemed to take notice, but he'd realized that more often than not, Fred noticed a lot more than anyone else.   
  
"'M gonna go take a shower," He heard as a gust of wind passed by. He barely registered the sound of the floor at the top of the stairs creaking before he heard the bathroom door slam shut. He bit his lower lip. For some reason, he didn't have a good feeling about this.  
  
~*~  
  
He stepped under the warm spray, letting the water run over his chest and stomach, down his long legs, before slumping against the tiled wall, the softest of sobs spilling from his full lips. He slid to the floor, drawing his knees up to hischest and hugging them tightly. The very center of his being ached, a dull throb that seemed to have no beginning and no end. And yet, he was numb all over. Numb in a way that words could never explain.  
  
And he tried. Oh *God*, did he try. His bedroom was overrun with notebooks, all filled with his attempts at explaining. To them, to himself... To *anyone*. If only for the sake of understanding. Because heaven knew he didn't understand. He didn't understand at *all*.  
  
Another sob escaped him, shaking his slender fram, tears streaming down his cheeks. He hugged his legs closer, hiding his face in his knees. He hated crying- *loathed* crying- as much as he hated the pain that had seemed to coil itself around him and now refused to let go.  
  
His already trembling fists tightened, blood dripping form one as the razor hidden there bit into his palm. He felt no pain, only the odd sensation of cold metal slicing into his flesh. Slowly, he uncurled his fingers, bloody palm upward as he revealed the small blade. The hot water made the fresh wound sting, and he hissed, relishing the pain- the feeling of physical hurt that had become so foreign to him.  
  
He lifted the razor, held it close to his face for examination, his choked sobs dying as he stared at the sharp little piece of metal. Dark sapphire eyes glistened strangely, shifting from the blade in his hand, to his exposed wrist. It would be so easy... So fucking simple to just cut into that alabaster flesh, spill the blood in the blue veins beneath.  
  
Before he could give it a second thought, his hand moved of it's own volition, and a sharp pain elicited a gasp from somewhere within him. The blood poured down his arm, flowing in rivulets of dilluted crimson over his skin to pool around him and then swirl down, into the drain. An odd smile lit his elfin face.  
  
"This is it..." He heard himself whisper, almost unable to recognize that voice as his own. Another slash and the already scarlet water darkened. A third, a fourth... He watched in awe, morbid fascination at his own life's essence spilling from him. It was so simple... so fucking simple.  
  
"Pietro?" A tentative knock at the door. He opened his mouth to respond, but no sound would come. Instead, he found his vision blurring, his head feeling light. The last thing he remembered before the darkness englufed him completely was Todd's worried voice, "Pietro? You been in there a long time, yo. You okay?"  
  
...  
  
"Pietro?"  
  
...  
  
"LANCE!!"  
  
~tbc~  
  
::cackles:: ^_^ Getting *right* into it here, eh? Yup yup. Blood an' all that. Fun fun. Ooooh, but what will happen? ^_^ Review an' I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. ::waves:: Ta~  
  
(1) Guts, silly. Guts. 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: I'm really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry this took so long. This chapter just didn't want to work with me. I must've tried starting it a hundred different ways. This was the only way I could get it to work.  
  
~*~  
  
After The Applause Dies Down  
  
by Wolfie  
  
~*50,000 Tears, I've Cried*~  
  
Sapphire eyes fluttered open slowly- then closed tightly again as the bright white of the room struck them. An arm came up to sheild them, the feeling of gauze strange against his forehead, and the bridge of his nose.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
A noncommital grunt.  
  
"Pietro. Look at me."  
  
Reluctantly, the snowy haired teen opened his eyes again and looked over at Lance. Not half a second later, his jaw was throbbing from the impact of the older boy's fist.  
  
"Lance! What the hell, yo?"  
  
Todd and Fred were already pulling Lance away, but it was unnecessary. He'd gotten his punch in. He was satisfied. Pietro stared at him, gaze unreadable. And he stared back, gaze *burning*.  
  
"Why..." Pietro paused, his voice was hoarse and weak... He didn't like it at all, "Why did you save me?"  
  
Immediately, Lance was ready to hit him again, and he realized that it was probably good that Fred was still holding him back. His amber eyes darkened noticably, and he growled, low in the back of his throat.  
  
"Why?!" He repeated, "Are you a fucking *idiot*?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Pietro looked away, hoping to hide the tears that streamed down his cheeks. He didn't cry in front of anyone.   
  
He didn't.  
  
"Lance, stop!" Todd sounded more scared than anything, and one couldn't really blame him. He'd nearly lost one of his best friends earlier that afternoon- one of his *brothers*- and he wasn't so sure Lance wouldn't finish the job, now.  
  
"You should've let me die..."   
  
The noise that escaped Lance's throat next was an odd combination of another growl, and a shriek of fury. He struggled idly against Fred's strong grip to get to Pietro again, wanting nothing more than to beat some sense into the speed demon.  
  
"I wanted to die... You should've fucking let me die!"  
  
At this outburst, Lance stopped fighting and stared at the younger mutant in shock. Realization hadn't actually hit him until that moment. Pietro's intent was death. Pietro slit his wrists in that shower, *hoping* to bleed himself dry. He was able to tell himself otherwise before, but now it was right there, in his face.   
  
Pietro wanted to die.  
  
"I finally got the pain to stop, and you took that away from me. Why couldn't you just let me die? Why'd you have to save me?" His voice had fallen back down to a soft murmur. He turned his eyes back to Lance once more, "Why?"  
  
The next hour was spent in silence. Fred released Lance, but stayed near enough to grab the rock tumbler if he decided to try and attack Pietro again. And Todd seated himself between the older boys and the bed, just in case Fred wasn't quite quick enough. Pietro turned his back on his teammates, feigning sleep, though it was obvious he was still conscious. His shoulders were trembling ever so slightly, and if the others listened carefully enough, they could hear the soft sound of his muffled sobs.  
  
But, of course, Pietro didn't cry in front of anyone...  
  
"Um... Excuse me..." A nurse peeked in at the four boys, her face sweet and gentle, "Visiting hours are over. You three will have to leave. Mr. Maximoff can go home tomorrow."  
  
Fred nodded and pushed Lance toward the door before the brown haired teen could protest, and Todd gave Pietro a final, hesitant glance, before following them. He'd be fine there, right? After all, it *was* a hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
"Fuck!" The bathroom door flew off the hinges and Lance rushed inside, throwing the shower door open as well. He froze at the sight before him.  
  
"Oh God..." Todd breathed from behind him.   
  
"Is he... alive?" Fred asked, from the other side.   
  
Lance couldn't make himself answer, because he was afraid of what he might say. His eyes ran over the limp body on the floor of the shower stall. It was faint, but it was there- the gentle rise and fall of Pietro's pale chest. He was still breathing. There was still hope.  
  
Suddenly, his body jerked into motion and he found himself snatching a towel from off the rack and scooping Pietro up, into his arms. He wrapped the towel around the bleeding wrist, not bothering to shut off the shower as he turned to the other two.  
  
"Todd, start the Jeep. Fred, grab a pair of his jeans. Go!"   
  
He looked back down at the body in his arms. The blood was already beginning to soak through the cream coloured towel, staining it a stomach churning crimson. And as he looked, he saw the vague movement of Pietro's chest... stop.  
  
~*~  
  
Lance gasped, sitting straight up in his bed. A cool sweat covered his skin, chills tearing through his body as he stared with wide, fear filled eyes, out into the darkness. His heart was pounding in his ears as well as his chest, his breathing harsh and slightly labored.  
  
He shook his head, bringing a hand up to brush his sweat soaked bangs back, out of his eyes.  
  
"That's not how it happened," He told himself in a soft whisper, "He never stopped breathing. He was alive when we got to the hospital," His pulse refused to slow down, "And he's fine now. A little fucked up, but fine... He's fine..."  
  
For some reason, he couldn't convince himself. His body working on autopilot, he got up and padded across his room, to the door, and then down the hall, to knock lightly on Todd's door. It wasn't long before the younger mutant responded. He'd obviously been awake, probably hadn't even tried to sleep.  
  
"Pietro's fine... right?"  
  
Todd stared at him strangely.  
  
"Yeah... I mean, unless the hospital called," He paused, "The hopsital didn't call, did they?"  
  
Lance shook his head.  
  
"No... No, I just..." He shook it again, "Nothing. Never mind. I guess it was just a dream..."  
  
"I didn't go to sleep... Cause I didn't want to have that dream..." Todd admitted, looking a bit distant. A small smile played over Lance's lips, and he gave a vague nod.  
  
"I don't blame you..." He sighed heavily, "I'm... I'm gonna go downstairs and watch TV..." He started to walk away, not surprised to find a slender hand on his arm.  
  
"I'm coming too," The younger teen said softly, following Lance down the hell. In essence, Todd was the baby of the Brotherhood, and though he didn't like being treated so, sometimes he just needed someone to be an older brother for him.  
  
"Cool... I think I saw something about Snatch playing on HBO tonight. Maybe we can still catch it..."  
  
~tbc~  
  
::tilts head:: The good shit will start next chapter. ::points:: Did you see the hints, though? ^_^ There's Lance/Pietro to come! Now review, because the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll be with the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: ::sigh:: Still not enough reviews. Master is displeased with me... But for those who *did* review- ^_^ Tankie! Tankie! Tankie!! ::blows kisses:: You guys *rock*!!  
  
::tilts head:: I'm very sorry this took so long, though. It just doesn't seem to want to work with me. ^_^' Having a very hard time keeping Lance away from the cheesy rock puns... ::sigh:: But I try! I do!!  
  
~*~  
  
After the Applause Dies Down  
  
by Wolfie  
  
~*Without The Mask, Where Will You Hide?*~  
  
Step by step, Lance climbed upward, a considerably sedated Pietro laying limp in his arms. The rock tumbler had threatened that, if the doctors didn't knock the smaller teen out with some sort of drug, he'd do so himself, with a fist. Needless to say, the doctors complied quickly, assuring him that Pietro would remain at least drowsy- if not completely unconscious- for the next hour, or so.  
  
That gave them the time to bring the snowy haired boy home, place him in his bed, and tie his ankles to the bedframe- which was just where Lance was headed that moment. Between himself, Todd and Fred, they'd agreed that not a second would pass with Pietro unwatched, until- somehow- they fixed whatever was wrong. They wanted no repeats of the past few days. Honestly, Todd and Fred weren't so sure *Lance* would survive another suicide attempt on Pietro's part. Neither had ever seen anyone so close to having an anurism in their lives.  
  
"Lance... what...?" Pietro was just coming to his senses as Lance secured the rope around his ankles and the bedframe, positive it would take even the speed demon a minute or two to untie.  
  
"Here's the deal, Pietro- the doctors only released you into my custody on the condition that I would *not* let you out of my sight, and I don't intend to. I won't let you pull that shit again," The brown haired teen was surprisingly calm, seating himself in a chair beside Pietro's bed, "But, since I can't stay awake 24-7, Todd and Fred are gonna take my place when I need to sleep. For *at least* the next week, you're staying in that bed."  
  
"What if I gotta piss?" Pietro retorted, voice still thick with the after effects of the sedative, a tinge of loathing laced in. Lance merely smirked.  
  
"Then you better give me enough warning, so that I can get those ropes untied to *bring* you to the bathroom," Sapphire eyes rolled in exasperation.  
  
"What about showers?" He was trying to find any excuse to escape this... this punishment. The idea of staying in one place for more than a few minutes was already driving him nuts.  
  
"If you want to shower, you'll do it with one of us in the bathroom with you," A disgusted look crossed Pietro's elfin features.  
  
"What if I wanna jack off?" The loathing in his tone was overwhelming now, practically dripping from his words.  
  
"I didn't tie your arms down, did I?"  
  
"You'd just sit there and *watch* me?!"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe I'll get off too," Lances grin was lazy as he laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back comfortably in his chair. Pietro sat straight up, rage burning within the blue depths of his eyes.  
  
"Lance, you asshole! Why are you being so fucking calm about all this?! You *tied* me to my goddamned *bed* and now you're sitting there *grinning*?!" The amusement in Lance's gaze faded, expression darkening as he leaned forward again.  
  
"Because if I don't keep this smiling, I might just break that pretty face of yours, you *fucking* idiot," Almost instantly, the white haired boy's anger drained, "You scared the shit out of me, and I do *not* like being scared," Surprised to feel tears stinging his eyes, Pietro looked away, arms wrapping around himself. He realized that he was shaking, and willed it to stop, though it didn't really work. The raw emotion in Lance's eyes had chilled him straight to the bone.  
  
"Scared?" He repeated, after a long moment, voice low, "Of what?"  
  
"Of..." Lance bit his lower lip, "Of losing you..." The younger teen merely scoffed.  
  
"Why? What do you care if I'm alive or dead?" He scoffed again, though inwardly, he was wishing he could just curl up and cry himself into oblivion. Lance hesitated, making Pietro cringe.  
  
"What difference does it make?" Was his response, when it finally came. Pietro didn't answer. Instead, he laid himself down again, burrowing into his blankets as best he could, his back turned to the older boy. And even though he had a million different muddled thoughts stampeding through his brain, sleep overtook him quickly, enveloping him in a peaceless slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
When he woke again, the room was dark and a scream was being torn from his throat, images of burning villages and taunting children dissolving into the empty, engulfing blackness. He trembled terribly, cold sweat soaked into his clothing, tears streaming down his cheeks, fingers gripping tightly at his sheets. In less than an instant, Lance was by his side, moonlight reflecting in his worried eyes.  
  
"Are you alright? What happened?" On any other occasion, Pietro would have made a snide comment on Lance's 'motherly instincts', would have scofffed and insisted nothing had happened, even with fresh tears on his cheeks, would have pretended to be irritated at the attention. On any other occasion, under any other circumstances, he would have.  
  
But that night, with his fear still hanging in the humid air, all Pietro could manage was to turn and bury his face in the older teen's chest, and sob. With only a moment's hesitation, Lance wrapped his arms around the slight frame, palms stroking soothingly over Pietro's back. Gradually, the tears ceased and Lance moved to get up, but a slender hand clutched at his shirt as though life, itself, depended upon it.  
  
"Please don't go," Pietro's voice was small and weak, only a bare whisper, though his plea sounded almost desperate. When Lance didn't move again, the grip on his shirt loosened, and Pietro's body relaxed, just slightly. A soft sigh fell from Lance's lips, his fingers running absently through the younger teen's sweat dampened hair. A few more minutes passed in silence, the only sound, their breathing, Pietro's slowing as the aftereffects of his nightmare faded. But even as he calmed, his eyes were still wide, staring out into the seemingly menacing darkness, one ear pressed to Lance's chest, listening to the brown haired mutant's steady heart beat.  
  
"You're gonna get better, alright?" Lance spoke, not even sure if the other was still awake or not. Not caring either way, "I know you didn't try to kill yourself for no reason... So... I'm gonna help you fix whatever's wrong..."  
  
"I'm broken beyond repair," He had to pause to make sure he'd heard Pietro's words, the boy's voice so painfully quiet that it could have very well been only a breeze through the trees outside the speedster's window. And then, he blinked, wondering how Pietro could have fallen so far without anyone noticing...  
  
"You're not," He found himself pulling the snowy haired teen closer, suddenly afraid he might slip away. He would never allow that, so long as he lived. He was *determined* to gather up the shattered shards of the younger boy and piece them back together, no matter how much time it took him to do so. Pietro *would* get better.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, you two awake?" Todd pushed Pietro's bedroom door open, stopping in his tracks as his green eyes fell upon the pair on the bed. Pietro's eyes were still red and swollen from the tears he'd cried, his head still resting comfortably on Lance's chest. The older boy was still holding the speed demon possesively, protecting him from any nightmares that might return to plague him.  
  
"If they don't want those pancakes, I'll eat 'em," Todd turned to look at Fred, the two plates still in his hands, and the overweight teen raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
  
"They're... snuggling," Fred blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're snuggling!" He stepped aside to let Fred inside, and the older boy gaped at the scene before him.   
  
"They're..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"If you're not gonna bring me those pancakes, get the hell out," Todd started. Pietro was awake? Sure enough, a pair of sapphire eyes stared at them, over one of Pietro's arms- both of which were wrapped tightly around Lance's waist. The ropes that bound him to the bed were long enough that he could lay on his stomach- though they didn't allow much more than that- and were twisted, as he was doing just that, "Well? Food?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah, here..." Slowly, the youngest teen crossed the room, almost afraid to get any nearer to the speedster. With a grin, Pietro sat up- stirring Lance from his deep slumber- and grabbed the plate from Todd, stomach growling in anticipation. He paused, though, before he dug in.  
  
"Since when can we afford to make pancakes?" Both Todd and Fred grinned.  
  
"We did some... uh..."  
  
"Shopping."  
  
"Ohh... Snatching wallets again, Toad? Eh, whatever. It puts food in my stomach, I'm not complaining," Letting himself slip into Quicksilver mode, Pietro ate his breakfast as quickly as he could without choking, and then held his plate and utensils out to Todd, "There any more?"  
  
"Hey," Lance, who was gradually pulling himself back into full consciousness, gave him a slight swat on the shoulder, "You can't do that. You'll make yourself sick. You haven't eaten for a few days. Just chill," The snowy haired mutant scowled.  
  
"Yes, *Mom*" He intoned, sticking his tongue out at the older boy. A smile crossed Todd's face as he watched the two, Lance taking his breakfast, and Pietro trying to steal it. It was almost as if everything was back to normal.   
  
... Almost. The bandages around Pietro's arm were a painful reminder of how *not* normal everything was. But, if he tried hard enough, he could ignore that.  
  
~tbc~  
  
Ok, Before I forget- I'm thinkin' I may put a little bit of *hinted* Todd/Kurt. Maybe. Give me an opinion, 'kay? (As in- REVIEW!!) ^_^ 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: ::sighs:: I'm really sorry this is taking me so long to write. I've been grounded and I can only get on once a week, at best- and in between that, it's hard for me to find the time to write. So bear with me. ^_^' Please. *This* chapter took longer, I think... maybe... because it just didn't want to work with me. ::thwaps Pietro and Todd:: They were being brats. Direct your bitching at them. ^_^  
  
Oh, and before I forget- there *will* be hints of Todd/Kurt (hints, I say. Just not *this* chapter) because I got more votes for than against. ^_^ ::waves a 'yay' flag:: Anyhooters, there's that, and there's bits of Lance/Pietro floating about this chapter. Oh, and also a rather... *energized* Pietro...at one point Be warned. ::nods solemnly::  
  
And without further ado (Jesus, I chattered for a long time... Sorry!) Chapter Four!!  
  
~*~  
  
After the Applause Dies Down  
  
by Wolfie  
  
~*All This Time I've Felt So Hollow Inside*~  
  
Pietro winced as he stepped into the shower, the hot water stinging his still tender wrist, then sighed as he turned to let it run down his back. He was consciously aware of Lance's presense- the older teen was sitting on the counter, just a few feet away, reading a magazine- and tried to be as quick as possible, not giving him any reason to worry. Not that he cared if Lance was worried, of course. He just didn't want the brunette to decide to 'check up' on him.  
  
The speedster nodded at that thought. Yeah, that was exactly it...  
  
In mere moments, he was finished, the water off and a towel securely around his waist before Lance could even blink. He shook his head rapidly, spraying the entire bathroom, including the other mutant.  
  
"Pietro!" The snowy haired boy blinked, and looked over at Lance, who was now splattered with water. He couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Sorrysorry. Hey! I've got an idea! Let's go do something! Like watch TV! Or go to the mall! Or destroy the world!" He exclaimed, hoping to buy himself more time out of that God-forsaken bedroom, "I know! I'll help you get a date with Kitty! Comeoncomeon! How can you say 'no' to that?"  
  
Lance only scowled in reply, snatching the towel from around the younger teen's waist and using it to dry his own face, and the front of his clothes. A bright blush spread over Pietro's cheeks. He grabbed the towel, but Lance already had a good hold on it, a smirk playing over his lips as he watched Pietro try to retrieve his towel, and cover himself at the same time. He was half tempted to just let go, to make Pietro go tumbling ass over head, backward into the tub- but something kept him from it. He was trying to help Pietro get better, not hurt him worse.  
  
"What'll you do for me if I give you your towel?" Pietro paused a moment, considering.   
  
"How 'bout that date with Kitty?" Lance wrinkled his nose and tightened his grasp on the terry cloth in his hand, "What? I thought you liked her!"  
  
"Nah. She's fun to flirt with, but... Just- no, okay?" The speed demon nodded thoughtfully, still tugging on his end of the towel.  
  
"Alright, then...I'll give you a blowjob!" Lance's eyes seemed to bug and in his surprise, he forgot to hold onto the towel, and Pietro easily wrenched it free, wrapping it around himself again quickly, "Ha. I knew that'd work. Come on, already," The brunette blinked, his shock not quite worn off, and then shook his head.  
  
"You don't fight fair," He announced, following Pietro out of the bathroom and across the hall, where the snowy haired teen rapidly re-dressed himself in clean clothes.  
  
"Nope. But if I did, we'd still be in the bathroom, fighting over the stupid towel," Pietro pointed out, pulling a t-shirt on. Lance stood in the doorway, blocking his exit- if he wanted to make one, that is- arms folded over his chest, "I~ think you just liked seeing me naked."  
  
"Tch. Dream on, you little queer," Lance said the last word as if it were a term of endearment, rather than an insult, and Pietro grinned.  
  
"So what if I am? You know you want me," The speedster closed the distance between their bodies, leaning up so that his lips were mere centimeters from Lance's, the look in his eyes daring the older teen to say or do anything. But despite himself, Pietro couldn't help but wonder how Lance would react if he *did* kiss him. If he leaned in just a little bit more... His breath caught in his throat, and he quickly backed off, turning away so that the other couldn't see the blush on his cheeks. Lance coughed, seeming to regain his senses as well.  
  
"You wanna get something for lunch before you get tied back down?" Pietro jerked back around to glare at Lance.  
  
"You're gonna tie me down again?!"   
  
~*~  
  
Lance sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead as he watched Pietro bounce on his bed, his white hair still a mess from the shower he'd taken, and falling in his face every few moments.   
  
"I'm bored," The younger teen announced rather suddenly, still bouncing up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Lance was getting tired just being in the same room, "I'mBoredI'mBoredI'mBoredI'mSoFuckingBored!! La~nce! When am I gonna be able to leave my room?"   
  
"Once I'm not afraid you'll kill yourself as soon as I let you out of my sight..." Lance replied in monotone. It was the fifth time Pietro had asked that in less than half an hour...  
  
"That's not fair! It was just the one time! I promise I won't do it again! ISwearToEveryFuckingGodThatEverWasIWontDoItAgain!!" Lance sighed once more. It was the fifth time Pietro had said that, as well, "You can't just keep me here! I'll go crazy! I need to get out! I need to go!! I need to *do* shit! I'm better, Lance! See? Look at me! CheerfulCheerful! Let me go. Please let me go!"  
  
"Coming from the guy who spent nearly an hour last night crying in my arms? You're not better, Pietro. You're just energetic," The bouncing stopped abruptly, and the snowy haired teen's eyebrows knit themselves together in a frown.  
  
"What the hell would you know? I fuck up once and you're treating me like my purpose for living is dying," Lance twitched. How much longer were Todd and Fred going to be in school? If he didn't get a break from this, *he'd* kill Pietro.  
  
"Once? I'm not *blind*, numbnuts. You've got scars all over your arms. And your legs. Even if it was the first time you've nearly killed yourself, that was *not* the first time you've done it, so don't pull that shit with me," Pietro pouted. He hated it when Lance was right. He hated that Lance knew what he was talking about. And he hated even more that Lance had seen his scars.  
  
"So what?" He asked quietly, staring down at his wrist, wrapped with fresh bandages, "I mean... what does it matter? As long as I don't *actually* kill myself... Who cares? Right?" It always seemed like Lance knew the quickest ways to drain him of all his energy, to break the cheerful mask he put up to hide the pain.  
  
"*I* care, Pietro. You're my... my friend. I can't just let you go on slicing yourself up. What if we're not around the next time? Huh?" Lance's gaze shifted to the floor, a certain darkness dancing behind the amber depths as he remembered that night, "As it was, we barely made it to the hospital in time..." For a long moment, silence fell between them, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, both boys seeming to wince at the other's words. Finally, a soft chuckle from Pietro broke the quiet.  
  
"You're not threatening to beat my face in... You're not mad anymore?" Lance closed his eyes and smiled slightly.  
  
"No, I'm still pissed off- but what good would it do to break your face?" With a sigh, Lance leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest, "Besides... I'm getting a nice sense of revenge, making you stay in one place all day long..." The snowy haired teen scowled.  
  
"Revenge?! It's not like I did anything to *you*!" He barely caught Lance's movement out of the corner of his eye, still focused on his wounded wrist. It seemed to go by in slow motion- to Pietro- but it was only a second before Lance was up, out of his chair, and leaning across the bed, pinning him to the wall by his throat. Pietro was almost embarassed that he didn't dodge it, but he just didn't have the energy anymore. Or even the will.  
  
"You're such a self-centered little prick, you know that? You never think of anyone else. It's always 'me, me, me' and it's really starting to get on my nerves. Do you have any fucking *idea* how worried I was? And never mind Todd. He fucking made himself *sick*, and you're sitting here saying that you didn't do anything to us," The younger boy was clawing at Lance's hand, trying desperately to gasp for air. A low growl spilled from Lance's lips as he released his grip, shoving himself away from Pietro angrily, "You're so... fucking... *clueless*."  
  
Pietro couldn't do much more than stare, rubbing at his throat as he tried to regain his breathing, positive he'd have bruises. He vaguely watched as Lance slumped back, against the nearest wall, groaning slightly.  
  
"Fuck... What the hell are you doing to me?" The brunette asked- more to himself than to the room's other occupant- rubbing the bridge of his nose, a headache creeping up on him. He glanced warily at the smaller teen, then sighed, "Sorry... 'bout the whole... Yeah. Sorry. You can like... punch me... if you want."  
  
"You're on the other side of the room..." A soft chuckle escaped the snowy haired teen, but it was without humor, his gaze unfocused as he stared out, across the room. Lance looked at him sadly, seeing the pain that was beginning to seep through Pietro's carefully constructed guards.   
  
"You know... you don't have to pretend to be happy..." He said, voice quiet. Pietro didn't seem to hear him, at first, but then slowly, let a smile play across his lips.  
  
"Yeah... I know."  
  
~TBC~  
  
::dies:: That didn't come out the way I wanted it. Yuck. ::thwaps Lance and Pietro for arguing so much:: Damn you two!! *cough* Anyways, review or something... huh? 


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: I'm trying to get this chapter done faster, because I always feel *really* bad leaving off for weeks, without updating... ^_^'   
  
Chiru- Trust me, we are all very thankful that you didn't go through with that threat... ::grins nervously::  
  
*Everyone* who left wonderful review-y goodness- ^_^ Thankyouthankyouthankyou!! ::bows:: I bow to your greatness!  
  
And *finally* (yes, yes, more inane babbling...) this chapter will have minor Todd angst! And (remotely) minor hints of Todd/Kurt! And slightly less minor, slightly less hinty Lance/Pietro! ^_^ Yay.   
  
~*~  
  
After The Applause Dies Down  
  
by Wolfie  
  
~*Can You Feel Me In Your Arms?*~  
  
As soon as Todd stepped through the front door, a sense of uneasiness crept into him. It gave him a chill, yet... He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. The house was too... it was too...  
  
Quiet.  
  
"Fuck," He muttered, looking up the stairs and hoping that Lance hadn't lost his temper and actually *killed* Pietro. It had only been three days since Lance first took it upon himself to help the speedster on his way to recovery, but it seemed more like Lance's 'help' fell under the category of assisted suicide. Todd was actually rather surprised he *hadn't* killed Pietro yet- though they'd had a few close encounters. It certainly didn't help that the house literally shook every time Lance's temper began to rise. It was a miracle the downstairs ceiling hadn't caved in already and dumped Pietro and his bed out into the living room.   
  
He dumped his backpack on the floor, as he did every day, then made his way slowly up the stairs, listening carefully for a sound. Any sound. Cautiously, he peeked into Pietro's room.  
  
"You're on dumbass duty," Lance said immediately, getting to his feet and leaving as quickly as possible. Todd only blinked.  
  
"O... kay, then..." He turned and watched Lance hurry down the stairs, then pause.  
  
"I had to force-feed him some sleeping pills... But he'll probably be up soon," And then, the older boy was gone. Todd blinked again, then looked over at the slumbering mutant. With a slight sigh, he took Lance's place in the chair beside Pietro's bed, and waited. It was disturbing peaceful with Pietro sound asleep like that...  
  
When Pietro woke- about twenty minutes later- he only glanced at Todd, moving to sit near the end of his bed, where he could pull his knees up to his chest without the rope bruising his ankles. Todd tilted his head, expecting the speed demon to start babbling at any moment. And when he didn't, the younger teen got worried.  
  
"You okay, yo?" Pietro merely shrugged- and barely one, at that, arms wrapped tightly around his legs, nose buried between his knees. A long moment passed before Todd spoke again, "You're kinda startin' to scare me, here..."  
  
"Sorry," Came the muffled reply. Todd could only stare.  
  
"Alright. Who are you, and what'd you do with Pietro?" The older teen shrugged once more, and the other began to chew on his lower lip, "That all? You're not gonna go off, complainin' about how unfair this all is? Or how Lance is a total asshole for doin' it? Nothin'?" Another shrug from Pietro. Todd could've screamed. Luckily, Fred chose that moment to interrupt.  
  
"Either of you hungry? We're gonna order some pizzas..." Todd shook his head, and a muffled 'no' came from the speedster's direction. Fred stared, "Hey, you alright, man?" Pietro sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine," But even as he said it, his voice was shaking, hoarse, unfallen tears gathering under his eyelashes.  
  
"Well, you ain't actin' like yourself," Sapphire eyes opened again, and Todd could barely repress a shiver. Staring right at him, Pietro's eyes were empty... Dull. Almost... dead.  
  
"That's the thing..." The white haired mutant replied quietly, nearly a whisper, "I *am* acting like myself... Sorry to disappoint you," Sarcasm laced itself into his last words, sounding bitter, and yet blank at the same time. Silence settled in. Fred slowly turned and left. Pietro closed his eyes again, tiredly. And Todd looked away, gaze focused out the window.  
  
"Y'know..." The youngest boy started after what seemed life hours, "It ain't like the rest of us don't know how shitty life is... I mean... Well, if somethin's pissin' you off more than normal..." He trailed off, unable to find the right words.  
  
"What? I can talk to you?" Pietro asked, finishing Todd's thought for him. He scoffed, "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I wouldn't understand..." Todd gave a slight, humourless laugh, "I hate it when people tell me that. I get more than you think..." Abruptly, he stood, and resituated himself on the bed, sitting across from Pietro. The older boy opened his eyes once more, only to stare disinterestedly, "An'... even if I didn't... *This*, I know shit about."  
  
"Yeah?" The tone of Pietro's voice was as dull and disinterested as his eyes, and Todd gave a small sigh before pushing the sleeve of his own shirt up. Pietro seemed frozen for an instant, then he slowly uncurled himself, reaching out to run his fingertips lightly over Todd's forearm, marveling at the long, white scars he found there.   
  
"Yeah," Todd finally said, wincing slightly at Pietro's touch. He'd never shown anyone before. Never intentionally, anyway.   
  
"You... When? *Why*?" Todd pulled his arm back, pushed his sleeve down, and regarded the speed demon thoughtfully for a moment.  
  
"I'll tell you why... when you tell me why..." Pietro looked like he was about to be upset, but then he nodded.  
  
"Deal," And he left it at that. Todd knew that- eventually- Pietro's curiousity would get the best of him, and he'd give in. But at the same time, he understood that maybe... Pietro wasn't quite ready to tell. Not just yet. And Todd really didn't blame him for that,   
  
"So..." Pietro started, some time later, "How was school? Did I miss anything good?"   
  
"Hm..." The younger boy looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head, "Nah. Nothin'. As usual. It's Bayville, y'know?" Pietro nodded.  
  
"Yeah... Did we at least do something cool in Auto Shop?" Todd sighed, then shook his head again.  
  
"Had a sub. Besides, it's borin' as hell without you there. And I wound up stuck with Kurt the entire class period! He's even more of a pain in the ass when you're gone," A smirk made it's way onto Pietro's face at the mention of that particular mutant. It never failed- every day in Auto Shop, Todd and Kurt would end up getting in *some* sort of fight, or argument. Sometimes, they sounded like an old married couple, going back and forth about the most trite things. It was enough, at least, to make Pietro snicker.  
  
"Yeah, a pain in the ass- I'm sure..." Todd blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing? Did I say something? I was just agreeing with you. You're too paranoid," For a moment, Todd only stared, and then he frowned.  
  
"No no no. I *know* you meant somethin' by that. What the hell are you talkin' about?" Pietro's smirk widened into a grin.   
  
"I do not know what you mean," The speedster stated, "I was just *agreeing* with the fact that Fuzz Boy is a pain in your ass. Unless... there's something *I* don't know..." He leaned forward a bit, looking Todd directly in the eyes, "What? You two having, like... a secret love affair, or something? 'Midnight rendevous' and all that?" Immediately, Todd's cheeks reddened and he jerked away from the older mutant, scowling indignantly.  
  
"That's nasty! He's-he's an X-Geek! An' he's blue! An' fuzzy!" Pietro laughed, then fell suddenly- *frighteningly*- serious.  
  
"So... you don't care that he's a guy?" He asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. Todd's blush darkened, if that was even possible.  
  
"I was gettin' to that, yo!" Pietro was laughing again. In the back of his mind, Todd was happy to see a real smile on the speedy teenager's face. But his current thoughts were more geared toward saving what was left of his dignity.  
  
"Nope. Too slow. You like guys. Ahh! Oh my God! This is great! Wait till I tell Lance! He'll laugh his ass off!"   
  
"You can't tell Lance!" The brown haired boy frowned, "An' I don't like guys! Especially not Kurt!"  
  
"Oh, please, Toad. You *can't* deny it. You turned about seven different shades of red when I asked! But..." Something in Pietro's smile changed. Something almost undetectable, "If you don't want me to... I won't tell Lance..."  
  
"Uh... Thanks, I... think..." That was... almost too easy. It made him nervous. And then that same, maniacal grin returned, and Todd squeaked slightly.  
  
"On one condition!" The younger teen sighed. He knew there'd be a catch... "I get to hook you and Blue Boy up as soon as Lance lets me go back to school. I need some amusement, you know. You wouldn't want to deny me that, would you?" Todd was scowling once more.  
  
"No," He said, sounding sarcastic, "Not at all," And again, Pietro broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
"I never knew Todd was so funny."  
  
Pietro looked up, blinked, and then said a less than eloquant, "Huh?" Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"You were laughing like a lunatic about *something* this afternoon," The younger mutant noded.  
  
"Oh... Yeah, it was... Um... I can't really tell. It's a secret. I promised," Lance raised an eyebrow and regarded Pietro with a slightly confused look in his dark brown gaze, then shrugged.  
  
"Whatever," His eyes fell back down to the magazine he'd been reading, but Pietro still stared. The speedster was stretched out on his side, one arm tucked under his pillow, his blankets pulled up over his shoulder, despite the warm weather. Lance didn't completely understand it, but it seemed like Pietro was always cold, no matter what the temperature.  
  
"Hey... Lance?" The older teen didn't look away from his magazine.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why do you care?" A pause... and then Lance sighed. His gaze shifted to Pietro again, eyes tired.  
  
"You're on that again? That's the third time you've asked," Pietro nodded.  
  
"You never gave me an answer..."   
  
"I asked what difference it made."  
  
"That's not an answer," The snowy haired boy frowned slightly, "Why won't you tell me, then?"  
  
"I-" Lance paused, mouth open, "I just... Jesus, Pietro! What *difference* does it make? I mean- I care, alright? Why do you have to know *why*?" Pietro seemed to shrink at Lance's outburst. He knew the older teen was frustrated. He knew it was his fault. But...  
  
"I'm sorry..." He curled in on himself as best he could, hiding his face from Lance's eyes. For some reason, Lance could so easily break past his defenses. Reasons he didn't want to think about too hard, just in case he realized what they were.   
  
"Me too."  
  
"For what?" Pietro closed his eyes, cursing himself for the tremor that came out in his voice.  
  
"I made you cry. Again. I didn't mean to... I mean... I..." Weakly, the speed demon shook his head.  
  
"Don't. It's not your fault... I can't help it," There was silence for a long while, and then Lance stood up.  
  
"Scoot," He said, nudging Pietro lightly on the shoulder. The younger boy looked up, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Scoot over. I'm not sleeping in that chair. It's uncomfortable," Another moment of silence passed, and then Pietro smiled, just barely, and moved to let Lance slip into the bed with him. He sighed as the mattress shifted, and the warmth of Lance's body brushed up against him- wordlessly snuggling into that warmth. Lance's arm laid itself over his hip, fingertips lightly dancing over his back. The peacefulness and comfort of the moment gave Pietro a slight chill- the thought of just *why* he felt so much better being there, in Lance's arms, even if it was only a loose embrace, scaring him more than he even would've liked to admit.  
  
"Thanks..." He whispered, closing his eyes contentedly. He felt Lance nod, and smiled a bit more.  
  
"You gotta learn to ignore me when I start being an ass... It's just... I'm not sure why I care... alright? But... when I figure it out, I'll tell you. Alright?" Pietro made a soft sound of agreement, snuggling a bit closer and breathing in the scent of Lance's shirt. He was vaguely telling himself to stop enjoying the moment so much... but he never really listened to himself, anyway.  
  
Lance's arm moved from his hip, his hand coming up to gently stroke Pietro's messy, snowy white hair back, out of his face, the motion repetative and soothing. He closed his eyes, letting the somewhat odd feeling of Pietro's slender body tucked so neatly against his own wash over him. It gave him hope, if only a little. That maybe... Pietro wasn't doing so bad. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. Maybe he *could* help... somehow.  
  
But, the younger mutant pulled away from the warmth- though, a bit reluctantly- and leaned back to give the other a thoughtful look. Lance blinked, confused, and opened his mouth to say something, but simply couldn't find the words. There was something odd gleaming in those ocean coloured eyes, something dark, and mischeivous, yet... sad. How the speed demon managed that, Lance wasn't sure he'd ever figure out. Pietro seemed to be searching his face. For what? An emotion? A thought? A reason? That made sense. Pietro needed a reason for *everything*.  
  
In a single, swift motion- before Lance had time to react, or even register the movement- Pietro leaned back in and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Lance's lips, so brief, the older boy almost wasn't sure it had even happened. And then, the head of snowy hair was tucked under his chin again, and Pietro uttered a very quiet "G'night"   
  
Lance blinked. Once... twice... three times. What had just happened? He couldn't quite put the sequence of events together. Pietro had... kissed him? But... that didn't seem to make any sense.   
  
"Pietro?" He asked, after a moment, unvoiced question lingering in the air.  
  
"Good*night*, Lance."  
  
And that... was that.   
  
~TBC~  
  
^_^' Kisses! ::waves a 'yay kisses!' flag:: And- Todd/Kurt-ness! ^_^ Yay. Very sorry for that... abrupt ending. The chapter was just... running long. Review now and I'll have the *next* chapter out real soon, 'kay? Please? Pretty please? With a cherry and a naked Pietro on top?! ::grins:: 


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Jeez. This chapter did *not* want to work with me. And neither did part three of Take A Bow (the prequel to this that you should go read if you have not ::nod::) I just had awful, awful writer's block. -_- Yuck.  
  
~*~  
  
After The Applause Dies Down  
  
by Wolfie  
  
~*Supressed By All My Childish Fears*~  
  
He woke with a start. Eyes snapping open and staring- unfocused- out into the darkness, tears streaming down his cheeks, breath stopping completely. His fingers curled into a fist, grasping at the front of Lance's shirt desperately.   
  
"Pietro?" Lance asked tiredly, nudging the boy beside him gently, felt Pietro's body jerk again. The younger teen's breath returned, a bit labored, but mostly normal, "You alright?"  
  
"I..." He was shaking terribly now, still clutching at Lance's shirt with a white knuckled grip. Anything else he might've said simply dissolved into a wordless sob, muffled against Lance's chest. Strong arms wrapped protectively around him, rocking ever so slightly, soothing hands stroking over his lower back.  
  
"Shh... It was just a dream. It's alright now. I'm here..." Pietro felt like a child, being talked to that way- being rocked that way- but he found no energy within him to protest, his strength drained as the terror of his dream faded into the misery of his reality. Even with Lance's arms around him, he couldn't force the tears to stop, couldn't force the images and voices in his head away, "Now...what on earth could reduce the great Pietro Maximoff to tears?"   
  
"I-I can't... I can't remember..." The younger boy admitted, voice still shaky and hoarse. Lance's embrace tightened, lips brushing just lightly over the top of Pietro's snow white head, "I don't think I *want* to..."  
  
"Then don't," Lance said quickly, before Pietro could let the subject race about in his brain any longer. He could feel the slow relaxing of the smaller teen's muscles, the calming of his rapid heartbeat and labored breathing. Whatever it was that lurked within Pietro's dreams, waking him every night... Well, Lance only knew that he never wished to encounter it himself.  
  
"I'm so tired..." He barely registered the soft whisper, nearly missed the three, faint words falling from Pietro's lips so delicately.  
  
"Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise," Gently, he pushed Pietro away- just enough to stare the snowy haired teen in his puffy, red-rimmed eyes- and he smiled a small, sad smile. He tipped the younger mutant's chin up, and pressed the slightest of kisses on Pietro's lips, unable to keep his smile from widening at the sound of a tiny squeak from the back of Pietro's throat.  
  
"You kissed me," Were the first words to roll off of the speedster's tongue, as Lance broke their chaste kiss- quiet and disbelieving.  
  
"You kissed me first," Lance corrected, "And then spent twenty minutes ignoring me. I *know* you didn't fall right to sleep."  
  
"I was kinda worried you'd decide that I needed to get my face smashed in for that... But... I guess... you don't feel that way?" Pietro tilted his head questioningly, hopefully.  
  
"Of course I don't, stupid," It was all Pietro could do not to laugh. Relief washed over him, settling in the pit of his stomach as a bundle of warmth.  
  
"So... then... What does this mean? Are we..." He couldn't quite bring himself to ask that one question. Because fear still tugged at him. What if Lance said... no?  
  
"Dating?" The older boy asked *for* him, looking thoughtful. He felt himself nod, though hardly noticed the action, too transfixed on the teenager lying beside him, "I suppose... if you... If that's how you want it to be. *Is* that how you want it?" Pietro chewed on his lower lip, looking thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Yeah... yeah. That'd be... nice," Lance chuckled.  
  
"Nice?"   
  
"Don't push me, rock-boy."  
  
~*~  
  
Pietro whined loudly as Lance slipped out of bed, grabbing his t-shirt and jeans as he went. The older boy was *leaving* and that was just unacceptable.  
  
"I have to go to *work*, Pietro," Lance stated as he pulled his jeans on, "I could only get a few days off. Unless you don't like the heat, electricity, water-"  
  
"Shut up. I get it. Doesn't mean I want you to go," The younger teen rolled onto his back- blankets barely keeping him modest- and stretched, "So, who's *babysitting* then?"  
  
"Todd. God forbid I let Fred stay with you, and you get *bored*..."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause the Toad's just *so* much more fun..." Lance sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Just- I don't know- harrass him. Like you normally do. I'll only be gone for..." Lance checked his watch, "Six hours. You'll live," A pout formed itself on Pietro's effeminate face as he sat up, folding his arms over his chest with a loud 'hmph!'.  
  
"I hate you, Lance Alvers."  
  
"You don't."  
  
"Don't tell me-" The speedster was cut off by a quick kiss.  
  
"Todd'll be up in a sec. Can you behave yourself?" Sapphire eyes rolled, and Pietro flopped back down.  
  
"No. I have a knife hidden under the bed. I'm going to kill myself as soon as you leave," He paused, "Which is why you should *stay*."  
  
"Not a chance. Be good."  
  
"Ass!"  
  
"Thanks for noticing."  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
There was no reply from Lance, who had already gone back to his own room in search of clean clothes. Pietro pouted harder, glaring up at his ceiling as though *it* was at fault. A moment later, he made a vague note of the youngest Brotherhood mutant standing in his doorway.  
  
"Hey," Todd said, hands stuffed into his pockets. Pietro was still pouting, "Uh... Can I ask why you're layin' there naked?"  
  
"No."  
  
"O...kay... then," Todd sat down in the chair beside Pietro's bed, giving the speed demon an odd look. He couldn't believe how pale, and thin the older boy was. He knew he'd seen Pietro in the same state of undress before, but he simply couldn't remember him looking like that. And stretched out like that, Pietro seemed even thinner than normal. His usually flat belly was concave, his ribs showing, his hips jutting out.  
  
"Jesus. Quit looking at me like that," The brown haired teen tilted his head.  
  
"Like... what?" Pietro scoffed, tugging his blanket up, over his stomach.  
  
"Like you're pitying me. Stop it," Todd raised an eyebrow, then sighed.  
  
"I was just noticin' how thin you are."  
  
"Well, stop."  
  
It wasn't until at least an hour later that either of them spoke again. It was Pietro broke the silence, but only to ask Todd to hand him a book. And that was it. The snowy haired teen rearranged his pillows, and then settled back in, opening his book to the first page.  
  
Todd chewed on his lower lip, watching Pietro as the older boy scratched absently at his wrist, blue eyes quickly skimming page after page. He watched as the nearly healed wounds were scratched open, drawing blood. He watched as that blood beaded up along the long cuts. Until finally, he couldn't watch anymore, and he shot forward, grabbing the hand that was doing the scratching.  
  
"Fuck, yo. Quit that," Pietro looked up at him tiredly, then down at his wrist, head tilting slightly as he saw the drops of crimson forming on his flesh.  
  
"Oh... whoops," Todd released Pietro's hand, sinking back into his own seat, "I didn't- I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Yeah, I know," He nodded, eyes following Pietro's thumb as it ran over the reopened wound, smearing scarlet over his alabaster skin. As the uncut nail dug into the split flesh. As new blood spilled forth.  
  
"It's just... I feel like I'm gonna explode. And, Lance... he..." The speedster trailed off, an odd look glimmering in his sky coloured eyes.  
  
"I *know*," Todd didn't stop him this time, almost too fascinated by the sight, "Lance isn't gonna like this..."  
  
"I know..." Pietro tilted his head again, "When do you think he'll let me go back to school?"   
  
"I dunno... Soon, I guess. Can't keep you out for too long," The older boy nodded, closing his almost forgotten book- leaving bloody fingerprints on the pages- and snuggling down into his blankets.  
  
"Good. I've got to work on your relationship with Kurt," He said, smiling to himself as he turned his back to the brown haired mutant, and pulled his quilt up around his shoulders.  
  
"I was *really* hopin' you'd forget about that..."  
  
"Not a chance in hell, Toad Boy."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"You need to get *laid*, man. It's just not healthy," Pietro rolled onto his back again, holding his bloodied wrist up, staring thoughtfully, "I still can't figure out how it is you're surviving without sex on a regular basis," The younger boy snorted.  
  
"Well... it helps that I got a *really* good relationship with my right hand..." At this, Pietro laughed.  
  
"That was good. You're funny. But you still need to get laid."  
  
"Y'know, I'm only fourteen. I got some time before bein' a virgin makes me pathetic," Todd argued, a bit half-heartedly. Pietro was still chuckling.  
  
"Rightright. But sex is *good*. You don't even know. It's like... like taking a break from all the *shit* life gives you. You can forget. Even if it's just for a little while..." The speed demon's eyes seemed to cloud over, his gaze wistful as he continued to stare up at the dried blood on his flesh.  
  
"That why you're such a slut?" Pietro's fingers curled into a fist, arm falling onto the bed beside him.  
  
"What do you know?" Todd shrugged, looking toward the door. He could hear the defensiveness in Pietro's voice. Maybe he wasn't *quite* as proud of all his 'conquests' as he pretended to be...  
  
"My room's just across the hall, yo. I hear *everythin'* that goes on in here," It was Pietro's turn to shrug, then.  
  
"I don't do that anymore," He said lightly.  
  
"You had to run outta chicks eventually. Bayville's only so big," There was a soft snort from the older teen, his arm coming back up to lay across his eyes. He shook his head, sad smile on his lips.  
  
"That's not why..."   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Me and Lance... last night..." He shook his head again, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when he gets home," Todd only nodded silently.  
  
~tbc~  
  
O_O I cut out the whole middle of that day. Trust me, there *was* a middle somewhere, we just... uh... lost it. Under Pietro's bed. ^_^'' Review now, hmm? 


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: -_- Take A Bow still not working with me... ::thwaps Todd over the head:: I *will* get it done, dammit. For now- this. ::cough:: Anyways- implied sex this chapter! ^_^ Nothing graphic... Mostly because I'm lazy. Sorry. Oh! Aaaand... A little Todd/Kurt. Mostly because I wanted it. ::grin::  
  
~*~  
  
After The Applause Dies Down  
  
by Wolfie  
  
~Forget The Words That You Thought You Knew~  
  
Pietro and Todd were both asleep when Lance got home from work. It was some ungodly hour of the morning that neither of them ever really cared to see. When the oldest mutant walked into the room, he paused, smiling slightly at the snowy haired teenager, stretched languidly across the rumpled bed, his blankets once again barely keeping him decent. Todd didn't look nearly as comfortable as Pietro, slumped down in an awkward position in the chair that had taken up residence at the speedster's bedside, one foot resting on the matress near Pietro's hip.  
  
"Todd," Lance gave the younger boy a gently shake, and he immediately jerked awake, looking up at the rock tumbler through bleary, sleepy eyes, "Go on to bed," Todd yawned and nodded, standing up slowly.  
  
"Thanks, yo," He mumbled, heading for the door. But as he reached it, he stopped and turned, "Hey, Lance? You should think about lettin' him go back to school, y'know?" It was Lance's turn to nod, watching as Todd left, closing the door behind himself. Without another word, he slipped out of his jeans, and his t-shirt, and crawled into bed with the slumbering speed demon, sighing to himself as Pietro curled against him.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day seemed to pass slowly. Fred stayed home, with Pietro, while Lance and Todd went to school. It wasn't that Pietro didn't count Fred as a friend, or anything- it was just... They didn't have much to talk about. He couldn't tease him, like he teased Todd. And he certainly couldn't *jump* him, like he'd do if it were Lance keeping him company. So, Pietro wound up reading. Every single book he owned, he read. Until finally, the other two returned home.   
  
Todd came hopping in with a few pizzas- occasion unknown, but no one was going to argue- and Lance followed with two six-packs of beer tucked under his arm. The first thing Pietro went for was the beer, accompanied by a cry of something along the lines of "Alcohol! GimmeGimmeGimme!!" and then a huge grin as Lance handed him a can.   
  
"What's all this for, anyway?" Fred finally asked, after most of the pizza, and *all* of the beer was gone. Todd grinned. Lance shrugged.  
  
"We figured we'd have a little celebration..." The rock-tumbler replied, finishing off the tiny bit of Budwiser left in his can. Pietro tilted his head.  
  
"Celebration? What are we celebrating?"  
  
"Your return to school, yo. Duh," It took a moment for the information to register, but as soon as it did, Pietro's features brightened greatly- what could only be described as a 100-watt smile spreading across his face.  
  
"You mean it?! ReallyReallyReally?!" He threw his arms around Lance, who was sitting on the bed beside him, and let out an excited squeal, "ThankyousomuchyouhavenoideahowboredIwasgetting!!" He pressed a wet kiss to Lance's lips, lingering on the taste of alcohol and pepperoni, before breaking away to return to his rapid babbling, "OhmyfuckinggodIloveyouIcan'twaittogetoutofthisbed!"   
  
"Did he just..." Fred was blinking in confusion, wondering if he was hallucinating. Surely Lance hadn't just let Pietro kiss him. After all, Lance was with *Kitty*... Wasn't he? Or had he missed something?  
  
"I knew somethin' was up from the first time we caught them snugglin'!" Todd announced, pointing at the two on the bed. Pietro looked up innocently, and Lance glared. Fred was still trying to work out just what the hell was going on.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pietro asked, maintaining his innocence, "I just thought that- in celebration- a round of casual sex would be in order. You two in?" It only took a split second for both Todd and Fred to get out of the room, leaving Pietro grinning and very self-satisfied. Lance raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That was a bit low," The younger teen shrugged, leaning in for another, slightly less than chaste kiss.  
  
"Maybe. But it got them out. And now we can have a nice, *long* celebration fuck," Lance's eyebrow twitched upward again.  
  
"Isn't that moving kinda fast? We only just got *together* the night before last..."  
  
"And? What? You don't want me?"   
  
"I didn't *say* that."  
  
"Then what's the problem?" The brunette groaned, rubbing his forehead. It seemed to him like he got *way* more headaches than usual, lately... Pietro was staring at him, pouting, arms folded over his chest, obviously trying to figure out just what was going through his mind. And his hormones were in the process of complaining that there was *anything* going through his mind at all.   
  
"You're... you're emotionally- and probably mentally- unstable. I just... don't think it's a good idea. That's all," Sky coloured eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Don't think it's a good idea," Pietro mocked, "Well, you've got fucked logic, Lance. I'm not some weepy-PMS ridden female. I'm capable of getting laid without any *emotional* attatchment," He shoved himself away from the older teen, right out glaring now.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe I don't wanna have sex if it's just gonna be another one of your stupid conquests," A low growl spilled from Pietro's lips, and a moment later, his palm hit Lance directly in the cheek, surprising him, to say the least.  
  
"God! You're so fucking insensitive!! Just get the hell out!!" He pointed to the door, and with an indignant grunt, Lance removed himself from the bed.  
  
"Fine! I fucking *will*!" The foundation of the house trembled as Lance stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind himself- not hearing the muffled sob that came from within a second later.  
  
~*~  
  
It was well after midnight when Pietro's bedroom door was opened again. Inside, it was dark, only a single shaft of light shone in from the hall, obscured by the figure standing there. Slowly, almost as if he were afraid, Lance crossed the room, sat down carefully on the edge of Pietro's mattress, and laid a gentle hand on the slumbering teen's tearstained cheek.   
  
"I thought I told you not to listen to me when I start being an ass?" He whispered, stroking the soft, cool flesh, "I went and made you cry again. Fuck. And I'm supposed to helping you get *better*? Tch. You'd be better off with Daniels helping you..."   
  
"Mm... but then I wouldn't have the luxury of your company..." Lance blinked, then frowned.  
  
"Brat," He said, flicking Pietro in the forehead, tenderness forgotten, "You're awake," Full lips curled into a smirk, and sapphire eyes opened slowly, staring up at the older boy sitting on his bed.  
  
"You're quite the observationist, aren't you?" Lance moved to flick him again, but he caught the rock tumbler's wrist. His smirk faded as he continued to stare up at Lance, his mask falling away and revealing the pain in his eyes. An unspoken agreement passed between them, and they met each other half way, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss.   
  
"Promise me you'll get better," The brunette breathed as they broke apart, locking his gaze again with Pietro's, "Promise," A faint nod, another kiss- not so rough this time.  
  
"Promise me... Promise me you won't leave," Lance didn't completely understand- but he was sure he would, eventually. Some day, he'd get it. Until then, he'd just nod, catch Pietro's lips again, and hope to wash away the snowy haired mutant's pain, heal his wounds. A soft moan rose up from between them, Lance shifting to straddle Pietro's hips, supporting himself with one hand while the other wound itself into Pietro's hair, holding him close.   
  
Their actions became desperate, needy- lips and teeth and tongues meshing into a flurry of small nips and and light caresses. Pietro's nimble fingers made quick work of Lance's belt and jeans, then moved to divest himself of the only article of clothing he was wearing. It was then, that he realized his ankles were still bound. He forced himself to break their kiss- in desperate need of oxygen, anyway- and push Lance away, just a bit.  
  
"Untie my ankles. We can't do it like this," Lance nodded and then, was almost immediately at the opposite end of the bed, tugging at one, over-knotted rope.  
  
~*~  
  
Todd winced slightly at the full-throated scream that echoed through the house, fingers digging into the armrest of the couch as Fred grabbed the remote control and turned the telelvision up, even louder than it already was. Finally, he'd had enough, and he stood, heading for the door. Fred gave him an odd look, questioning without saying a word.  
  
"Fuck it, man. I'm out of here," He said, grabbing a sweatshirt from the closet, "I don't wanna spend my Friday night listenin' to *that*."  
  
"Later," Came Fred's reply, television volume increasing agan. Todd growled and then stepped out, into the crisp night air, pulling his sweatshirt over his head. He looked around, glaring at everything within his field of vision. He didn't think it was possible, but Pietro was louder than any of the girls the speed demon *used* to bring home. In a way, it made Todd wish for the 'good ole days'. He spared a final glance back at the house, up to the only lit window on the second floor, and then grumbled to himself as he walked away.  
  
"Fuckin' hormone driven idiots... Like I wanna listen to their homemade porn..." He realized that he was talking to himself, but at that point, he didn't much care, "I dunno how Fred can stand it... Pietro's a fuckin' *screamer*, for fuck's sake! What a pain in the ass..." In his grumbling, he didn't realize where he was going, until he arrived. The park was empty- good thing, since it was about 3am. No one on the basketball court, or on the small playground, with the sandbox and the swings. No one sitting on the benches. He didn't even see anyone making out behind the bushes.   
  
With a very loud sigh, he flopped himself down on the grass, stretching out on his back and staring up at the inky night sky. He'd managed to get away from all the noise, but... now what? There wasn't else around, and even if there were, they'd probably be picking on him. Like that prick Duncan, and his stupid jock friends... There was *no* appreciation for the Toad.  
  
"Vhat are you doing out here?"   
  
Todd started, then tipped his head back, to look above him- where the voice had come from. Not to his surprise, he was staring at a rather upside-down Kurt Wagner. He scoffed and sat up, back to the other teen.  
  
"I could ask you the same," Kurt took a seat beside him, leaning back on his elbows and staring up at the sky, as he had been not long before.  
  
"Ja, you could... But I asked you first," Todd wrinkled his nose. That was kindergarten reasoning right there. Another scoff, and then a slight sigh.  
  
"I had to get out of the house... Pietro an'..." He trailed off, not so sure the pair would want any of the X-Geeks to know that particular bit of information.  
  
"Vhat?"   
  
"Pietro's suddenly very... religious..." He decided to say, instead, smirking at his own spark of cleverness. Kurt seemed confused, and out of the corner of his eye, Todd could tell that the older teen was staring at him, head tilted to one side. He nodded slightly, "Yeah... You shoulda heard him. 'Oh God... Oh God! OhGodOhGodOhGod!'" At this, the fuzzy mutant broke into laughter, completely on the same train of thought, now. And Todd couldn't help but laugh with him.  
  
"I see," Kurt said, after he was able to speak again, "Vith Lance, ja?" The younger teen nearly choked, turning to stare at Kurt with wide eyes. He only received a small shrug in reply before Kurt was gazing skyward again.  
  
"Woah- wait a second, yo. How did you-"  
  
"Kitty told me. Vell, Kitty said that Lance *liked* Pietro... I just kinda figured..." Todd nodded vaguely, trying to regain his breathing as his shock washed away. They sat for a while, in silence. Todd found he didn't want as badly as he'd thought to strangle the boy beside him, and apparently, the feeling was mutual- since he was still alive, and all. Maybe Pietro *was* right... He doubted it, but there was always a small possibility.  
  
"So... why are *you* out here?" Todd asked, some time later, giving Kurt a short glance.   
  
"Just bored, I guess... There's nothing to *do*, though," Another nod from the younger teen, another moment of silence.  
  
"We could go get shit-faced..." Kurt blinked, then took on a rather incredulous look.   
  
"Ve could *vhat*?"  
  
"Y'know- get drunk?"   
  
"Oh. I... I dunno..."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"No!" Todd grinned, then got to his feet, extending a hand to Kurt.  
  
"Then come on! We got some extra beer in the fridge- Lance hid it, so that Pietro wouldn't get *too* smashed," Kurt cautiously accepted the hand, letting the brown haired boy help him up.  
  
"I guess... I have to be home before six, though. Or the Professor vill know I vas gone," Todd shrugged, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and started for home.   
  
"No problem. Just don't pass out," The German rolled his eyes.  
  
"'Don't pass out' he says..."  
  
~tbc~  
  
Whee!! Longest chapter yet!! (I was checking, and the first four chapters were *way* too short. I'll try to make them longer! Promise!!) Review now and I'll get the next chapter to you asap! Ta~ 


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: My, wasn't that last chapter... blissful? ::forces a sweet smile:: I'm in the process of being *really* pissed, 'cause I just got three of my stories deleted from my other account, because some *asshole* reported them for having 'explicit content'... And *one* of them didn't even *have* any. ::growls::  
  
~*~  
  
After The Applause Dies Down  
  
by Wolfie  
  
~If I Smile And Don't Believe~  
  
Pietro stared out, into the waning darkness- a growing habit of his, it seemed- his eyes unfocused, unseeing. The sun was slowly rising. He'd been up all night. Even after the numerous times he and Lance had had sex, the older boy's almost reluctant repetition of the exhausting act, he found that he was unable to sleep. Something kept flitting about inside his head- something he couldn't quite grasp. He simply *couldn't* shut his mind off.  
  
Before, sex had relaxed him. Cleared his mind, let him sleep easier. But he'd had it every way he could thing of, not letting Lance rest completely until *he* was satisfied. And it took quite a bit to satisfy Pietro Maximoff. But now, Lance was beside him, slumbering soundly, snoring quietly, and *he* was wide awake. He wouldn't be surprised if Lance slept through the next day or two, either, after such an... *intense* work-out. There was no way the rock-tumbler had ever been exposed to a sexual appetite like Pietro's before.   
  
Pietro sighed, drawing his knees up, curling in on himself. He hadn't been able to do that for over a week, but now those cursed bindings had been released, and he easily regained the odd sense of comfort he'd been missing so. He wrapped his arms around his folded legs, buried his nose between them. Unbidden, a tear ran down his cheek, a soft sob fell from his lips. He tightly shut his eyes, willing the pain- the *misery*- away.  
  
He'd wished so hard that Lance could quell the pulsing agony, heal the stinging wounds. But the haze of pleasure had faded and he was left with the oh-so-familiar *hurt* that seemed to coil itself around his very soul, his body numb against it. He'd *hoped* that he'd be able to melt into Lance's embrace, stay there forever, keep his promise, get *better*, but...  
  
"I can't..." His words were less than a whisper, hoarse and tearful, choked from his throat, "I just... can't," He curled in further, reaching for the comfort that seemed to be slipping through his fingers, "I can't get better... Lance, I'm so sorry..." The tears were flowing freely then, wetting eyelashes, cheeks and the pillow beneath his head. He cried silently. For the loss of the small bit of faith he'd had left. For the promise he knew he'd already broken.  
  
He wondered where that awful tiredness he'd been suffering through had gone. Where had the simplicity of closing his eyes and falling asleep disappeared to? It hardly seemed fair, anymore. *Life* hardly seemed fair.  
  
"Pietro?" Lance's voice was thick with drowsiness, "Why're you still awake?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Awake and *crying*. What'd I do now?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You're *trembling*, Pietro. And your voice is cracking."  
  
"I'm not, and *it's* not."  
  
"Stop that," Lance chided, gently pulling the smaller teen against his own body. Pietro's back fit perfectly against his chest and stomach, he head tucked neatly beneath Lance's chin. Warm hands stroked soothingly over his chest and stomach, coaxing him to uncurl and relax into the embrace, "Now... tell me what I did."  
  
"Nothing. I just..." The smaller boy twisted, turning, so that he could bury his face in his pillow, "It was supposed to make things better. The pain shouldn't have come back..." Lance was, to say the least, a bit confused, "But... I still hurt. It didn't help. I'll never get better... I can't..."  
  
"Hey. Don't say that," The older teen's voice took on a new tone, one that Pietro had never heard before- never thought he *would* hear, "You can't expect everything to be alright after just *one* night. Believe me, if anyone wishes sex had that kinda healing power, it's me. But it *doesn't*, okay? So... just give it some time. I promise, I won't give up... But you can't give up either. *You* promised *me*. Remember? Now you just have to keep that promise," Pietro said nothing for a long while, sniffling softly into the pillow case, shaking terribly, despite the tight grip Lance had on his body.  
  
"I don't know if I can..." He finally whispered, barely audible, "Everything hurts so much... I just..." His words dissolved into a soundless sob. Lance was rocking him slowly, raining gentle kisses down on his shoulder, the back of his neck, and occasionally just behind his ear.  
  
"You can. I won't let you break that promise, Pietro. I *won't*," The tone of his voice finalized the matter, but Pietro knew it was far from over. Lance said that it would take time, but he felt like time was running out. Even so, he let himself be cuddled, and comforted, let those calming hands lull him into an empty, dreamless sleep.   
  
~*~  
  
It was the irritating sun that roused Todd the next morning. Shining much too brightly against his shut eyes, drawing a splitting headache out of hiding. He groaned, twisting away from the awful pain, and finding he couldn't escape it. He tried to pull his blankets up, over his face, only to discover that they weren't there. Which shouldn't have been much of a surprise, really, because he'd slept on the couch the previous night.   
  
"Fuuuuuck..." He sheilded his eyes with both arms, praying to a god he didn't even believe in that the sun would just fall out of the sky and leave him the hell alone. Of course, that didn't happen, so he opted to roll over and bury his face in the couch cushions, groaning and moaning in response to the throbbing pain in his head.  
  
"Dammit, Todd. You drank the rest of the beer!" Lance's voice was too loud. Everything was too loud. His own *breathing* was too fucking loud.  
  
"And my vodka!" Pietro was somewhere behind Lance, not quite as loud, but still... "You drank my fucking vodka! You little bastard!"  
  
"Headache..." Was Todd's only reply.   
  
"Y'know, there was a *reason* I hid it," The speed demon's words were laced with irritation. Todd, quite stupidly, rolled back over and made a face at his two older housemates.  
  
"Well, y'didn't hide it well enough," As if his head didn't hurt enough all ready, the repeated smacking with a pillow only made it worse, Pietro beating him as brutally as possible with the feather-stuffed bed item as he could, "Ow! Ow! Alright! I give! I give!!"   
  
Abruptly, the flurry of attacks stopped, the snowy haired boy looking quite satisfied with himself.   
  
"You *deserve* that hang-over," He was taunting, sneer firmly in place, while Lance was looking about the room.  
  
"You didn't drink all of this *yourself* did you?" The rock tumbler asked.  
  
"No..." In a flash, Pietro was sitting on top of him, bouncing on his stomach. Making him even more nauseaus than he'd been before.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Did you bring someone home? I know you did! Who was it?" There was a brief pause in the speed demon's excited words, barely noticable, "Was it *him*?"  
  
"Pietro, *no*," The last thing Todd wanted was for Pietro to start blabbering about setting him up with Kurt. Especially with *Lance* right there.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell. But was it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"*Did* you?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
A huge grin spread over Pietro's elfin features, twisting them from beautiful to frightening.  
  
"Good. That means I'll still have something to do on Monday..." And with a devious cackle, he was gone, disappearing into the kitchen, shouting to Lance about needing groceries.  
  
~*~  
  
Lance sighed quietly, running his fingers through Pietro's silky hair, somewhat thankful that the speedster had dozed off. His first day back out of that bed, and Pietro had spent all of it running around, doing idiotic things. He'd even insisted that Lance drive him up to the mall, just so that he could go admire the running shoes. But finally, the white haired boy had drifted off, and now he lay on the couch, his head rested lightly on Lance's lap.   
  
Todd was perched comfortably on the back of the couch, feet set just next to Pietro's hip, taking extra care not to accidentally wake the slumbering teenager. Fred was on the floor, leaning back against the same couch that the other three were on. And all three were watching the television, quite intently, though none of them were really too interested in the movie that was on. It was Pietro's choice- and not exactly anything they would've picked- with an excruciatingly twisted plot. The kind that made you *think*. They couldn't quite figure out the point to that. Movies were supposed to be for entertainment. How entertaining could it be if you had to *think* about what was happening?  
  
But, none of them were going to complain. They'd let Pietro pick the movie, because they all felt a little bad, locking him in his room the way they had. It was a mutual agreement, mostly silent. And they all pretended not to be too irritated when the speedster fell asleep. After all, he'd had a fairly long day. He couldn't really be blamed.  
  
"Y'think... y'think he'll ever go back to bein' the way he was?" Todd asked quietly, long after the movie had ended. Lance's eyes were fixed on the white haired boy, Pietro's soft, effeminate face relaxed in sleep.   
  
"I can't really say..." Was his only reply as he stroked Pietro's cheek a bit sadly. Todd nodded and looked back at the black telelvision screen, completely missing the single tear that slipped down the side of Lance's face and splashed soundlessly on the porcelain skin of the boy in his lap.  
  
~tbc~  
  
::cackles:: And you thought everything was getting back to normal with the boys, didn't you? ::snort:: Yeah right! I enjoy torturing them too much!! ^_^ Well, review, eh? ::grin:: Please?? 


	10. Interlude

(Blood LONG) A/N: ::grumbles:: Make the chapters bloody longer. -_- Easier *said* than done. Some people... *Honestly*...  
  
::cough:: Inconsequentially- or maybe not- *this* chapter will be really very short... for two reasons, actually. Firstly- I've given the boys' world quite the upheaval and thisis to reground everyone- readers and characters alike. Secondly- it's written somewhat oddly. Not really my usual style, but not really *different* either. ::shrug::  
  
I've also got to admit that I've recently been afflicted with something possibly quite awful (good wording,eh?) A Draco Malfoy muse. I'm not entirely sure where, when or *why* he popped up, but he did, and he's been gnawing on my knuckles ever since. And, honestly, I think it's affected my writing. And my speech habits.  
  
Oh, yes, and-  
  
Chiru and Suraka-chan - ^_^ Thanks for pointing that out to me. We've got it all straightened out now. (^_^ And you're quite loved yourself, Chiru! ::'snoogles' back:: lol... 'snoogles'...)  
  
Rena- O.O Breathe in, breathe out. It's okay, really. Calm down before you give yourself an anurism. As long as you take the story down, you're forgiven completely. Okay? Good deal, then.  
  
~*~  
  
After The Applause Dies Down  
  
by Wolfie  
  
~Suddenly, I Know I'm Not Sleeping~  
  
Monday morning came quickly. The boys fell back into their usual pattern, like nothing had ever happened. Maybe they thought that if they pretended enough- if they ignored it enough- it would simply go away. Even Pietro and Lance. They'd changed considerably in the time that they'd spent in that room, and yet, they both acted as if none of it had ever happened. Save for the occassional grope and knowing look.  
  
Pietro was more than excited to get back to school. To get out of his room, out of his bed. He practically bounced from the Jeep, to his home room, then on to his first class, his second... Third period, he shared with Lance. It was odd, but Pietro had come to enjoy his English Literature class, if only for *that* reason. He liked it even more that day.  
  
He and Lance spent the entire period passing notes back and forth, mostly handing them discreetly, but every now and then giving in to the urge to bounce a balled up paper off the other's head. The girls around them were giggling, and a few of them got into trouble. But not Pietro and Lance. No. They never got caught for stupid little things like passing notes in class.  
  
At lunch, the pair snuck off together. Pretending not to notice the looks they got from their friends. Pretending not to notice that Todd was silently saying that he wasn't going to cover for them. Pretending not to notice that Fred was still a bit confused as to just what the hell had happened over the last week.  
  
They'd searched out the best make-out spot in the school. Of course, Pietro knew them all. He'd even pointed out- on different occassions, when they happened to be walking by- that he'd gotten head here, or a hand job there. Now, the thought of it made Lance twice as jealous as it had made him before.   
  
With a few double checking glances, they'd both slipped down the shut off science wing, where no one was allowed to go until repairs could be done. The walls were darkened from smoke, and the ceiling as well, and the entire place smelled of explosions and fire. Pietro couldn't help but grin a bit at the fact that he knew that Evan Daniels was responsible for that specific 'accident'.  
  
"In here," He'd whispered, tugging Lance into a seemingly abandoned bathroom. They did something in there that Pietro had never done in school before. Not during school hours, anyway. And by the time they were lazily dragging themselves up, off the cool, tile floor, the bell was ringing, and they were both late for class. Lance suggested lightly that they just remain there, touch and kiss and play around until school was out completely. But Pietro gave him a rather lopsided grin and shook his head, "I've got something to do," Was all he'd said.  
  
The class period after lunch was another spent passing notes. This time they were tossed across a table, from Pietro's hands to a certain German teen's, and back again. More than once, whatever was written made the blue haired boy's eyes widen considerably. And the entire time, Todd was glaring. Scowling. Frowning. Looking as *irritated* as possible.  
  
It was the first time, since the beginning of that school year, that the three had spent the hour in silence. And their poor teacher was positive he was losing his mind.  
  
By the end of the day, Pietro was grinning. Quite widely at that. As far as he was concerned, everything had gone perfectly. He was almost positive that Todd would have a date by Friday- and after all, that *was* his purpose. He'd had just enough bits of information to corner Kurt, make him admit to just the right things.   
  
When he hopped into the Jeep, waiting with Lance for Todd and Fred to join them, the older boy had asked just what he was so cheerful about. But Pietro only shook his head and planted a less than platonic kiss on the rock tumbler's lips, not caring too much about who saw, or what they had to say about it. He wasn't sure he would've cared anyway, good mood or not.  
  
~*~  
  
~I can hear you in a whisper  
  
But you can't even hear me screaming~  
  
~tbc~  
  
^_^'' I did warn that it'd be very short. Bah. The story'll be right back on track by next chapter! So review, dammit! 


	11. Chapter Nine

A/N: O.O Bloody Christ, this is getting long. My longest *ever*, I believe.  
  
redrose- ^_^' Nope, not me. Evanescence lyrics. As are the chapter titles. I *wish* I could think of such cool things... And yes, I know. My Draco muse hasn't stopped bugging me. I haven't slept in weeks... ::grin::  
  
~*~  
  
After the Applause Dies Down  
  
by Wolfie  
  
~Closing Your Eyes To Disappear~  
  
"Pietro."  
  
Lance gave the slender boy curled up against him a slight nudge.  
  
"Pietro. Wake up."  
  
But, Pietro would have none of that. With an almost indignant huff, the speedster smacked the prodding hand away and promptly yanked his blankets up, over his head.  
  
"Dammit, get *up*! We gotta go to school!"  
  
Muffled, from beneath the thick comfortor came a rather familiar voice.  
  
"Fuck school."  
  
It was at this point that Lance decided that drastic measures were needed. He managed to disentangle himself from the younger teen and slip out of bed, searching the floor for his boxers. He found them crumpled in the opposite corner, and he had to wonder why exactly Pietro felt the need to fling his clothes that far away.  
  
Once he was decent enough to do so, the rock tumbler stepped out into the hall, across into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He double checked the water- making sure it was icy- then walked back to Pietro's room, to retrieve his rather reluctant boyfriend. Back into the bathroom now, the speed demon resting rather daintily in his arms.  
  
"Not fair, Lance. Put me back. It's cold in here..."   
  
Lance raised one eyebrow, unable to stop a slight smirk, and set Pietro down, forcing the snowy haired mutant to stand on his own two feet. Then, rather abruptly, he shoved Pietro under the cold spray of water. It took less than a second for the surprised shriek to leave Pietro's throat. He scrambled out of the shower, sputtering and coughing and soaked- and vaguely thankful he'd slept in the buff.  
  
"What the fuck?!"  
  
"Good morning, sweetie," Lance said with about a pound of false sweetness slopped on, practically oozing from his words and mocking Pietro endlessly. He shouldn't have been half as shocked as he was when he found himself being shoved into the icy shower.   
  
~*~  
  
Lance and Pietro walked into the kitchen together, neither speaking. Their silence lingered as they both prepared their own breakfasts- Lance, a bowl of cereal and Pietro, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and toast- and kept on until finally, Todd decided that he should speak up.  
  
"What happened to you two?"   
  
Fred followed his train of thought.  
  
"And what was up with all that screaming in the bathroom this morning?"   
  
Suddenly, both paled, staring at Lance and Pietro in slight horror.  
  
"Yo, you guys didn't-"  
  
"Yeah, man. We *all* gotta use that shower..."  
  
Sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Shut up. We didn't fucking fuck in the fucking shower," Pietro snapped, gripping his fork so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, "*Someone* just thought that it'd be *funny* to dump me in there, under the cold water this morning. Good fucking morning," The look that Lance shot the speedster was less than loving.  
  
"Maybe if you'd get your lazy ass out of bed, I wouldn't have to resort to shit like that."  
  
"Maybe you could think of a nicer way to wake me up!"  
  
Todd's eyes widened considerably.  
  
"Hey. Hey!"   
  
Both Lance and Pietro turned their vicious gazes back to the youngest mutant.  
  
"What?" They demanded, almost in perfect unison- then glared at one another again.  
  
"Don't fight! I mean- we're a family, right? We're the fuckin' *Brotherhood*!" The small teen grinned a bit sheepishly- a bit pleadingly. There were really only two things that scared him. *Really* scared him. The thought of one of his friends dying, and the thought of *any* of his friends leaving. And he'd already been too close to one of those fears, he wasn't going to chance the second.  
  
After a long, frighteningly tense moment, Lance sighed.  
  
"Yeah. We're the fuckin' Brotherhood..." He wasn't half as enthusiastic, but Todd saw the shift, the way Lance's right arm moved *just* a bit toward Pietro. He didn't have to look under the table to know that the two were holding hands. His sheepish grin broadened, more confident.  
  
"Yeah," He agreed, and with that, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and left, already finished with his own breakfast.   
  
"Weirdo..." Pietro muttered, looking down so that no one would see the smile that spread across his face. He really had gotten to be very fond of Todd. Honestly, the little Toad was the closest he had to family- more than his own, *real* family would ever be to him.   
  
"You're one to talk," The speedster jumped. He hadn't realized Lance was so close, and the brush of lips and hot breath on his ear sent an unexpected tingle down his spine. And he laughed. And for once- for the first time in what felt like forever- it wasn't forced. It wasn't fake.   
  
~*~  
  
Pietro had a smirk on his face when he walked into Auto Shop that day. As usual, he was a few minutes late. He made his way to his usual table, sat down on the same stool he always sat on, and flashed Kurt a huge, self-satisfied grin. The German teen looked away quickly.  
  
"So..." He drawled, ignoring whatever it was they were supposed to be doing. They had a substitute teacher that day, anyway, "Kurt. Have you thought about it?" Todd's eyes widened immediately.   
  
"Ja... Ja. I've thought about it," Pietro couldn't quite tell if Kurt was grimacing, or smiling.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Not *now*," The snowy haired boy scoffed.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Later!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"*Fine*."  
  
Todd blinked, now- utterly confused. He looked from Pietro, to Kurt, to Pietro again. Then blinked once more.   
  
"Um... Guys?" Both boys looked at him, "Am I missin' somethin' here?"  
  
~*~  
  
Todd was almost afraid to step foot out of the school that afternoon. He had a horrible, overwhelming feeling of dread, creeping up from the pit of his stomach and lodging itself in his chest, making it hard to breathe. Just what were Pietro and Kurt talking about, anyway? He knew- *knew*- that it had something to do with Pietro's intentions of getting the two of them together but...   
  
"Gah!" He took out his frustrations on the nearest locker, kicking it as hard as he could manage. Somehow, the dent left there was quite satisfying.  
  
"Vhat did that locker ever do to you?" The brunette spun around, startled, and then flushed brightly as he realized just who he was now face-to-face with. Kurt gave a slight nod, indicating for Todd to follow him, and the two walked in silence- no questions asked- out of the school. They passed Lance, Pietro and Fred, who were already in the Jeep, waiting. And then, Scott, Jean and Kitty, who seemed to be waiting as well. Slowly- painfully slowly- they made their way around the back of the building, both boys looking as if they were going to face an executioner.  
  
"So... uh... what's up?" Todd finally asked, leaning as nonchalantly as he could against the side of the school. Kurt's hands were stuffed into his pockets, his eyes downcast.   
  
"Me and Pietro have been talking... y'know?" The younger boy nodded, barely aware of his own actions, "Ja... and... he brought something interesting to my attention..."  
  
"Yeah?" Todd's throat was dry, his voice coming out as hardly more than a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Ja... And... I vas... I vas vondering..." Kurt kicked at the ground idly with the toe of his sneaker, "If... maybe sometime..." Todd bit his lower lip, felt his cheeks growing hot. He'd never even dared to imagine anything like this happening. Was Kurt... asking him out?  
  
"Yeah?" He found himself repeating his own words, when Kurt trailed off, and the older mutant looked up, an odd look in his eyes.   
  
"If maybe... you'dliketogotothemoviesorsomething?"   
  
Silence.  
  
And then... laughter.  
  
"Y'mean it?" He didn't really sound that hopeful, did he? Honestly, he didn't feel any differently about Kurt than he did anyone else. Of course not. There was no *hope* in his voice.  
  
And if he kept telling himself that, he might just believe it.  
  
"Like... a date?" Kurt looked more embarassed than before, nodding almost miserably, "Fuck yeah! Uh, I mean... yeah. That'd be cool," And then, it was the German's turn to laugh.  
  
"I think I liked the enthusiastic one better."  
  
"Too bad for you," Todd gave Kurt a small shove, grinning like he'd never grinned before, "Besides, it sounded too desperate. I ain't quite there, *yet*."  
  
"Oh, I see how it is..." On Kurt's face was a ghost of a wicked smile, and he turned away, shrugging, "Vell, then, never mind..."  
  
"Hey! You can't do that! Get back here!" Todd leapt, and a moment later, the two boys hit the ground in a tangle of limbs and laughter, playfully beating on one another.  
  
~*~  
  
"So? So? Sososososososososososo?!"   
  
Todd didn't even have time to put his back pack down before Pietro was bouncing around him, grinning almost maliciously.  
  
"So what?"  
  
And for once, he had the upper hand. He could drag Pietro around a bit before he told him about the date he was supposed to be going on the coming Friday. He could make the speedster think that nothing more had transpired between himself and Kurt than a talk about homework. He could really tell Pietro anything he wanted. And, God, it was going to be fun.  
  
"So what?! So what fucking happened? I saw you two! You were around the back of the school!! What *happened*?!"  
  
Todd merely shrugged.  
  
"Not much."  
  
And Pietro very nearly shrieked.  
  
"Not much?! Not *much*?! What do you mean 'not much'?! Something happened, Todd! Dammit, you'd better tell me!!"  
  
"I already told you. Not. Much."  
  
Pietro was very obviously fuming. This was *his* project! *He* was the one trying to help Todd lose his virginity! The least the little brat could do would be to *tell* him!  
  
"Ooh! You-"  
  
"Pietro, leave him alone."  
  
Both Pietro and Todd were surprised at Lance's intervention. But the rock tumbler didn't even seem to notice, flipping carelessly through a magazine as he passed by. And then, Pietro looked as if he suddenly remembered something.  
  
"You'll just have to tell me later!" He chirped, grinning as he rushed after Lance, grabbing the older teen by the arm and yanking him up the stairs. The magazine Lance had been reading fell the floor, forgotten, at Todd's feet.  
  
~tbc~  
  
::claps:: Finally! Todd and Kurt!! Together! YAY! But... what did Pietro say to Kurt anyway? ::grin:: You'll just have to wait and find out! ^_^ Review! 


	12. Note!

So... it's basically this- at the current moment, I've got lots of... shit... going on. And I just need to take a break, so it might be a very long while 'til the next chapter, unless I'm suddenly hit by overwhelming insperation. I'm very, *very* sorry, all.  
  
Chun-Li - I can't *find* that song, or I would download it. I blame it all on Kazaa. ::shrug::  
  
Chiru - ::grins:: Yeah, I got two chapters up in... two days, I believe. I felt crappy about the short chapter. Damn my conscience... ::cough:: Anyways, ^_^ ::hug:: Thanks!  
  
Rena - ::rubs forehead:: Okay, okay. Do all that... uh... stuff... you said you'd do. And then you're forgiven. But not a moment before 


End file.
